A Spring Break to Remember
by neospace25
Summary: CeCe and Rocky head to California for Spring Break, but CeCe has an ulterior motive for going. This is a girl/girl love story so be warned.
1. Chapter 1

CeCe and Rocky stepped off the plane at Los Angeles International airport into the bright California sun. Spring Break was one of the girls' favorite times of the year and decided that this year they would spend it in California. This was going to be their best break yet, since it would be the last Spring Break of their high school career. CeCe was looking forward to living it up near the beach with her best friend by her side. Rocky was here because CeCe convinced her that going to a new state would be a bit more fun than the same old routine.

"Ahh, doesn't that sun feel great Rocky? Aren't you glad we came out here?" CeCe turned to ask her longtime best friend.

"I guess so, it is really hot though. Why did we have to come all the way out here just for spring break CeCe?" Rocky asked as the girls hailed down a cab to take them to the hotel where they would be staying. They put their suitcases in the trunk of the cab that came and climbed into the back seat. CeCe told the driver to head to the West Beach Inn and turned to face her friend.

"We _had _to come out here because I want us to have a lot of fun this year! Plus, I have some other reasons for wanting to be away from home." CeCe said with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

Rocky sighed, "I know that look, what are you planning CeCe? What crazy idea do you have this time?"

CeCe just smiled and shook her head, "Oh no, you will wait until we get to the hotel and then I will tell you."

Rocky released a deeper sigh and decided to try and wait patiently for them to get to the hotel. She loved her best friend, but she always got her into trouble. She hoped that this time wouldn't result in some serious trouble for the both of them.

The girls arrived at their hotel and checked in with the front desk. There room was up on the fifth floor and both girls were happy to see freshly made beds waiting for them. CeCe jumped face-first into her bed while Rocky sat at the edge of her own, examining her redhead friend closely. Rocky knew CeCe was reckless and wild, but even this seemed out of the ordinary for her. Why come all the way to California just for Spring Break? What ulterior motive did her best friend have for coming out here? As she pondered these questions, Rocky decided that she needed to ask CeCe directly.

"So…we are at the hotel now. Care to explain why we are here CeCe? I mean why come all the way to California? What are you planning?"

CeCe, still lying on the bed, turned to face her friend. She was not sure how to explain what she wanted to do here in California. Yeah, the idea was to have fun, but a very different kind of fun from what Rocky must be expecting. CeCe was actually kind of nervous that Rocky might be too strait-laced for the plan CeCe had in mind. But she decided that if anyone was going to support her in this endeavor, it would be Rocky.

CeCe took a deep breath; "Well I wanna try something new out here, a little experiment. Something I can't really do around all of our other friends at home…"

"What is this 'something new' you want to try?"

"I want to date someone out here.." CeCe said timidly and Rocky threw a pillow at her friend.

"Is that all?! We fly all the way out to California, with me sitting next to some creepy business guy that kept leering at me, just so you could date some random guy from California? I can't believe you dragged me all the way out here for something so stupid Cecelia!" Rocky was mad that her best friend would go through all this trouble just to date some guy from another state.

CeCe just shook her head silently and Rocky could see tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Rocky decided that being angry could wait for later. She needed to see what was wrong with her best friend before she flew off the handle again.

Rocky walked over to CeCe's bed and pulled her up into a warm embrace, "What's wrong CeCe? Why are you crying?" Rocky could feel the normally energetic redhead trembling and silently crying into her shoulder. Rocky's concern bubbled to the surface as her anger evaporated.

"Come on, tell me what is wrong…you are scaring me CeCe.."

CeCe looked up at her best friend and saw that Rocky would be there to help her with anything she wanted to do, which came at a great comfort to the shot redhead.

"I am not out here to date some _guy _Rocky….I am more interested in dating some…_girl_…" The last word was said barely above a whisper. But Rocky heard it clearly.

"That is why you wanted to come out here? You were afraid of what our friends and family back home would think?" CeCe just slowly nodded in response.

Then CeCe said, "This place felt like a safe haven where I could explore what I have been feeling lately. Like I have just been more…taken by how girls look and act lately. And I was afraid of what everyone would think if I ever tried anything. So I planned to come out here and wanted you with me. You are the only person I really trust to give me some of the moral and emotional support I need. Will you please help me?"

Rocky hugged her friend tighter, "You know I would help you any way I can. I mean you have always been there for me, so the least I can do is be there for you."

CeCe whispered a 'thank you' before getting up to clean her face in the bathroom. After she came back both girls started unpacking their clothes and belongings for the two weeks they had for break. Once all the clothes were put away in the various drawers scattered around the room, the girls sat together in bed to discuss what CeCe wanted to do.

"What is a great place to meet some potential girls for me?" CeCe asked Rocky, since she knew CeCe better than CeCe knew herself.

"Well, you are a very outgoing, adventurous, and pretty. And you really love the sun and the water. So the best option would be to head to the beach."

CeCe clapped, "That is a great idea! And even if I don't find someone we can still tan and look great."

The girls laughed as they began changing into their bathing suits. CeCe was wearing a slightly skimpy turquoise two-piece that accentuated her chest and her slender frame. Rocky decided to go with a form fitting one-piece that showed off her taller build. They threw simple sundresses over their suits for their cab ride down to the closest beach.

Once they arrived at the beach, they took off their dresses and made their way to find a suitable spot. They found one near the water with a good selection of good-looking girls around. Rocky and CeCe went into the water and started swimming and splashing around while discreetly checking out the girls around.

"Oh, she looks pretty sexy" Rocky said as she pointed out a nice-looking brunette sitting on her towel near the water. She looked to be at least around their age so she was a possible candidate. That idea fell apart as the girls saw a well-built, dark-skinned guy walk over and planted a kiss on the brunette's lips.

"Dammit, all the pretty ones always have boyfriends." CeCe said as she looked around to see other young heterosexual couples along the beach.

"Come on, don't give up. There must be some cute, curious girls around here looking for someone like you."

The girls made their way back to their belongings and laid out on their towels to soak in the sun. CeCe started to get restless and decided to ask her friend some questions.

"Do you think I am sexy Rocky?"

Rocky blushed slightly at her friend's question. "I do…I mean I am sure you are sexy CeCe. I mean you never had any trouble attracting guys before."

"Well, I am not trying to attract guys this time. I wanna be attractive for girls now. Would you want to date me if we weren't friends?"

Rocky's blush deepened. She couldn't really answer that kind of question. It was just too strange for her to think about. I mean this was her freaking best friend for crying out loud! So she decided to make up some excuse to just get away for a second.

"I need to go to the bathroom…I will be right back in a little bit…" Rocky then got up and scurried off to the bathroom. CeCe looked at her retreating and giggled lightly. Rocky was always so unwilling to answer questions like that. I mean how hard is it to answer that kind of question? CeCe was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't notice there was a person standing next to her.

"Hiya! I noticed your friend ran off and was wondering if everything was alright?"

CeCe jumped slightly and turned to face the personal that started talking to her. The person standing there and leaning over to talk to her was a beautiful girl. She had blazing red hair (obviously dyed) and deep brown eyes that reflected innocence and happiness. She was wearing a pink Hello Kitty two-piece suit that was a little snug around her chest, which was fairly large for someone her size. CeCe was momentarily speechless as she looked at this cute girl that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

The mystery girl giggled, "Are you okay? Your face is getting really red!"

CeCe's blushed deepened "I am fine. It is nice that you are asking. And my friend had to run to the bathroom, so she says."

The girl say down next to CeCe and began to giggle more, "I think she was embarrassed by what you were asking her!" The girl was bouncing around while sitting. CeCe wondered how someone so small seemed so full of spastic energy. Then she realized this girl must have heard what her and Rocky were talking about.

"So you heard what we said…?" CeCe asked, her voice a little more shaky then she would have liked.

The girl nodded rapidly, "Yep! It reminded me a lot of me talking to my friends Jade and Tori! They always get weird when I ask them if they would date me. Weird like the time my brother kept hiding from a squirrel that he claimed professed its love for him!"

CeCe was shocked by how open this girl was being with her. I mean they just met and here she was saying that she was asking her friends questions similar to what she asked Rocky. Who was this girl? Why was she so forthcoming with someone she ust met?

"So...they didn't give you an answer either?"

The bubbly redhead shook her head, "Nope, they said it was too weird to answer. Which is a shame since they are both really pretty. Just like you are really pretty!"

CeCe felt the burning sensation of a blush spread across her cheeks again. This girl thought she was pretty? Is that why she came over to talk?

"I…thank you. You are really pretty yourself." CeCe said with a bit of hesitation.

"Yay!" the girl rushed over to give CeCe a backbreaking hug. CeCe was surprised but then started to enjoy the feeling of this girl pressed against her, their breasts rubbing against each other's and the feeling of her soft skin against her own.

CeCe broke the embrace, "Not that I didn't enjoy that, but we don't even know each other's names. My name is Cecelia Jones but my friends call me CeCe." CeCe extended her hand out for a handshake.

The girls grasped her had and shook it enthusiastically, "Nice to meet you CeCe! My name is Caterina Valentine, but all my friends call me Cat."

"It is nice to meet you too Cat."

**A/N: Alright, I know this is a lot later than I promised, but I had some computer troubles so there was nothing I could do. But here it is, my attempt at a crossover with a great amount of input and ideas from Guns and Roses Galore. So in reality, it is his story too even if I am the one writing it, so give him credit too! I will try to update this story and my Catorade story at least once a week. Hopefully no more computer problems for me!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So why are you here alone at the beach?" CeCe decided to ask this bubbly Cat girl.

"Oh, I love coming out to the beach! It is so much fun! I can build cool little sand castles and play sand war or I can splash around and be a mermaid in the water!" The energetic girl answered. CeCe noted that this girl seemed to have endless energy. Even sitting out in the sun does nothing to lessen her excitement. She found it a little infectious, and she started to perk up by just watching Cat be so active and animated.

Suddenly Cat sprang up and offered her hand to CeCe, "Come on! Let's go play mermaids right now! I mean you are pretty enough to be one!" Cat exclaimed, adding an adorable wink. CeCe felt a sudden pleasant jolt shoot through her body at that wink, feeling a slight tingling all over. She nodded and grabbed Cat's hand.

Cat pulled CeCe down into the water. On the way CeCe took note of how soft and warm Cat's hands were. She could practically feel that manic energy radiating from the girl's skin, and it felt amazing. CeCe also allowed her eyes to wander over Cat's form. Her back was very tone and flawless, the skin looking so smooth and perfect that CeCe just wanted to reach other and feel it, but she resisted the urge. Her eyes traveled lower to Cat's firm ass, watching as it swayed and she dragged CeCe to the water. That nice backside was barely covered by the pink, ruffled bikini bottoms Cat wore, which CeCe silently thanked her for. CeCe's mind clouded briefly as she ogled Cat's great body. The fog cleared when Cat dragged her under the water.

CeCe swam back to the surface and looked around for the faux redhead that had so suddenly plunged her under the water. However, she was nowhere to be found. CeCe swam in plae and looked, but there seemed to be no sign of the energetic girl. CeCe was starting to wonder what could have happened. Was this part of playing mermaids? Did the pretty girl just ditch her? As the dancer's mind buzzed with thoughts, she let her guard down.

"MERMAID ATTACK!" was all CeCe heard when she felt someone grab her from behind. The attacker wrapped her slender arms around CeCe's neck and her legs around the fit dancer's midsection. CeCe felt Cat's warmth and softness all over her body. Initially she left out a loud scream but the pleasant feeling of the cute redhead pressed against her made her calm down.

Cat gripped the actual redhead tightly, pressing both of their bodies together. She started squirming around attempting to play fight with her surprise attack victim. CeCe started to struggle, but found that at odds with this growing feeling of wanting to be held by the energetic girl. I mean having some girl this attractive only being separated from her by a thin layer of skimpy clothing. Her mind began to wonder as a slightly mischievous smile came to her lips.

"Come on CeCe! You have to fight back or I am gonna eat ya up! That is how mermaids stay so pretty, they eat up other pretty ones!"

CeCe blushed deeply as she contemplated the double meaning in Cat's words. Whether Cat had been intentional with that wording or not did not matter to CeCe, she was just savoring the images that flashed through her head. The idea that Cat was 'gonna eat her up' made the dancer wet in a way that had nothing to do with being in the water.

CeCe desided to play along though and tried to shake Cat off. She attempted to twist and turn her body, even diving under water, in order to get the faux redhead off of her. But Cat was persistent and clung tighter to the struggling her, even deciding she needed to grab onto CeCe's chest to get a better grip. CeCe felt this sudden maneuver and it made her body feel hotter. Sheknew her face must be becoming as red as Cat's hair, since she felt like her face was on fire, She continued to struggle but this thought started forming in her mind. Was Cat just mindlessly playing this game or was this something more? I mean could someone be this oblivious to how they acted and what they did? People could be innocent on naïve, but even the most pure person would know that grabbing a girl's chest was at least a little sexual in nature.

CeCe ceased her struggling for a few moments as her thoughts, which gave Cat the chance to really overpower the sexy dancer.

Cat whispered into CeCe's ear, "Looks like I win. Guess what happens now?"

These words sent a pleasant chill down CeCe's spine as she quietly responded, "What?"

"I get to eat you my pretty!" Cat loudly said and gently bit into CeCe's neck, making the most adorably 'om nom nom' noises as she gently bit down on CeCe. The Chicago girl was at a lost for words and let a soft moan escape her mouth and she realized what was happening. This girl that she had just met was biting her in the most adorably arousing way CeCe could think of in the middle of the ocean. And the sensation was overwhelming, the softness of Cat's lips combined with the pressure of her teeth made CeCe's skin feel like it was one fire,

"Cat…" CeCe breathed out through a soft moan, "What are you doing…?"

Cat stopped her oral attack on CeCe's neck and let her go, "Hmmm…? You mean the biting?" Her voice was thick with innocence and confusion, like CeCe hd asked her some kind of complex question.

"Yes the biting. Why are you doing that?"

"Don't you like it?" Cat asked calmly, "Tori and Jade told me that felt good when guys did that to them."

CeCe swirled around to face her fellow redhead, "That is not the point Cat, I mean we hardly know each other! Like it felt good and all but we just met…"

Cat pouted, "But you are pretty and I like you. And if you like it too why don't you let me keep doing it? Your skin feels so good."

CeCe let out a slightly frustrated sigh, "I think you are pretty too Cat. And I think I like you, but I wanna get to know you a bit more. Like why don't we go on something like a date or something? That way we can talk and everything. I mean you are so perky and fun, so I want to get to know you. Is there any place we can go together?"

Cat scrunched up her face, thinking for a moment. Then a large smile graced her lips and she exclaimed, "I know a place! Meet me back here tomorrow around 6 and I will take you to this nice restaurant. It can be a fun little date!"

CeCe smiled softly she was glad that she could actually have a chance to get to know such a great girl. "Sounds great Cat."

The pair made there way back to shore, where there were two girls waiting for them. One was Rocky, who looked really interested in who CeCe was with. Then there was this other girl there is a bright yellow two-piece that clung to her slender frame. She was really cute, with bright green eyes and short, light-red hair. She was waving at Cat as the duo approached the shore, with Cat waving enthusiastically back.

"Cat! Hey! Who is that sexy girl next to you" The stranger shouted, to the slight discomfort of Rocky and causing CeCe to blush slightly.

Cat responded, "Hey Kyra! This is CeCe! Isn't she soooooo pretty?"

CeCe felt her blush intensify as she made her way towards Rocky. Rocky, having over come the minor unease of having the two random girls say how sexy her best friend was, gave CeCe a heartfelt smile. She was happy that someone her friend had found a really cute girl to hang with, maybe even do more.

"So who is this CeCe?" Rocky asked, wanting her friend to introduce her.

"Rocky, this is Cat Valentine. Me and her are gonna be meeting up here tomorrow." CeCe turned her attention to Cat, "Cat, this is my best friend Rocky Blue."

"Nice to meet you Rocky!" Cat said as she rushed to hug Roky, much to Rocky's chagrin, "Since you are CeCe's best friend you must be super nice!"

Kyra walked up and talked to CeCe, "Hey, my name is Kyra and I am one of Cat's best friends. You will find this girl has no problem making a ton of good friends. Especially pretty ones like you!"

"It is noce to meet you Kyra, I am CeCe. Cat and I just kinda hit it off. She is a funny girl."

Kyra smiled and tilted her head to the side in a cute manner, "You have noooo idea! I mean when she likes someone she tends to go a little more crazy than usually!"

**A/N: Hey people reading this, the dedicated few that do read this at least lol. I am happy to present this chapter and hope you all enjoy it. Kyra is gonna be my OC character and be kinda like Cat's version of Rocky in some ways, since I don't really wanna introduce a lot of other Victorious characters lol. They will be mentioned but not seen much for the most part. So read and review and tell me what you think. Peace for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

CeCe was excitedly picking out her wardrobe for her meeting with Cat down by the beach. Rocky happily helped her friend get ready for this date that her best friend was so excited for, noting that she had not seen her this genuinely happy in a few months. The pair of friends rummaged through their collective clothes, looking for an acceptable outfit for CeCe to impress Cat with. They eventually settled on a blue sundress with light yellow flower prints. She wore a pair of yellow heels to accent the flower print and a nice pair of hoop earrings. Her makeup was light, wanting to go with a more natural look to accentuate her beautiful eyes and lips.

"How do I look?" The cute redhead asked her friend as she twirled in place to give her an overall look.

"Really cute and fun. That girl Cat should love how you look." Rocky replied with a smile, getting up to twirl her friend around.

"You really think so? I am kinda nervous.." CeCe said with wide eyes.

Rocky beamed reassuringly at her friend, placing a hand on her shoulder, "You look grat and you are an amazing person, she will love you. Trust me."

CeCe hugged her best friend, "Thanks for being here for me Rocky, I am lucky to have someone here to support me through this. So that is why I have a favor to ask…"

"Sure, anything to help you."

"Do you think you could maybe kind of…follow me and Cat around so I don't feel so nervous?"

Rocky cocked her head to the side and stared at her friend, "You want me to follow you and her around…? That sounds like a terrible idea CeCe."

"What, I want you around so I can feel comfortable. Even if I can't see you just knowing you are nearby will help me relax."

Rocky shook her head, "That is crazy CeCe, you need to be able to handle this on your own."

CeCe shook her head, "I am scared Rocky….What if she doesn't like me? What if I mess this up?"

"Calm down CeCe, you have to have faith in yourself. Look, I am one phone call away if you need anything. I was gonna hang out by the boardwalk by the beach today, which is a short walk away from most things in the area. If anything goes wrong I can come and get you, alright? But just try to have fun with this girl and be yourself."

Rocky pulled in the small redhead and embraced her, "Trust me, I am out here to be your rock CeCe. You are my best friend and I will always be here for you."

"Thank you Rocky, I am just nervous. You sure just one call and you will be there for me?" CeCe looked up into the brunette's eyes, looking for reassurance.

"Cross my heart and hope to die CeCe."

CeCe straitened up at those words, a new look of conviction in her eyes, "Lets get going then. I have a cute redhead to meet."

CeCe and Rocky arrived by the beach a few minutes later. They scanned the sizeable crowd, looking for the distinctive bright dyed hair of Cat.

"CeCe!" the pair heard a high-pitch scream and suddenly CeCe was gripped in a bone-crushing hug. The source of the scream and the hug was Cat, apparently overjoyed at the arrival of CeCe. "I missed you! I am so excited to spend the day with you."

CeCe smiled awkwardly at the girl, but loved having the girl pressed so tightly to her. "It is great to see you too Cat. Where are we going today?"

"There is this mall close by that is super fun. It has so many great stores and one of the largest candy shops in all of L.A.! We can go shop, gt some lunch, talk, and get some candy!"

"That sounds awesome Cat. Lets get going then." The pair started walking off, hand in hand.

"Have fun you two!" Rocky called out as the two girls faded from sight. She smiled to herself, confident her friend would have a great date.

"So…what are you going to do today?" Rocky heard a slightly familiar voice ask her. She turned to see who it was and found Kyra, smirking and rocking back and forth on her feet.

"Um…I was just going hang out on the boardwalk for awhile and wait for Cat and CeCe to finish up."

"Really? Is that all? That sounds so boring." Kyra said in a singsong voice, "Don't you wanna see what they are up to? Make sure everything is alright?"

Rocky was slightly taken aback by the girl. "Excuse me? You wanna spy on your friend?"

Kyra nodded calmly, "Yeah, I wanna make sure they have fun. Cat really likes your friend so I thought I would kind of shadow them to make sure things go well. You want in?"

Rocky stared at the girl for a few moments, mulling ideas over in her head. She didn't want to spy on her friend's date, but at the same time she couldn't just let Kyra go off by herself. The girl seemed to mean well, but might not have the best way to go about doing things.

"Fine, I will go with you. But just so this whole thing doesn't mess up their date."

The new pair walked off to follow their friends, with the best of intentions in her heart.

"What store do you want to go to first CeCe?" Cat was leading the way as they made their way through the crowd of people in the mall. CeCe was glad to let the pretty girl lead the way, since it gave her the chance to admire Cat's firm backside in the skinny jeans she chose to wear today.

"Lets go to DEB first, look for some nice clothes. There have some really cute outfits that I think we would both look great in."

Cat squealed for joy, "That sounds so fun."

The girls made their way up to the second floor and into the DEB. They were immediately drawn to the sale on skirts the store was having today. Looking through the bright-colored skirts, the found a couple they wanted to try on. Next came the search for some matching tops. After a few minutes of searching, they found several tops and made their ways to the dressing rooms.

The next hour was spent with both girl modeling new outfits for each other. The girls had fun with modeling for each other, talking about themselves while they tried on outfit after outfit. CeCe told Cat about dancing on _Shake it Up, Chicago! _and what she wanted to do with her life. She really talked more about her great love of dancing; loving the feeling of her body moving so freely and gracefully. Plus, it helped her express deeper feelings she couldn't express with words.

Cat told CeCe about her life at Hollywood Arts and wanting to be an actress on Broadway. CeCe was amazed at how confidently Cat described her acting and singing with her friends in various situations. It reminded CeCe a lot about the crazy things CeCe and her friends got involved with all the time. She found some comfort in realizing that other groups of people got involved in random situations all the time.

Wandering outside the store were Kyra and Rocky, peeking in occasionally to see how the girls were getting along.

"They look like they are having fun. They are trying on clothes and talking. They are also laughing a lot." Kyra said to Rocky as they made another pass by the store.

"That is good, glad to hear they are having a good time." Rocky said, kinda enjoying seeing her friend so happy. "So do you think we can head out of here now? I feel weird stalking my friend."

Kyra shook her head "Don't wanna leave the mall yet, but we can go hang out for a bit while they finish up shopping and everything."

Rocky sighed, but she did want to explore this mall a little bit. "Sounds like a good idea to me."

"We can go check out the Forever 21 and shop ourselves. Been wanting a new pair of jeans."

"Awesome, I need some nice California clothes anyway" With that, they made their way down to do their own shopping.

As one pair made their way downstairs, Cat and CeCe finished their shopping. They emerged from the DEB with a few bags with their new clothes inside. Both were talking and laughing, finding they really clicked with each other.

"So where do you want to go now? We still have a couple of hours left." CeCe asked the girl she was rapidly growing to like more and more.

"Lets go to the candy shop! It is called Candy Kingdom! A large section of the third floor is just that store. It even makes its own candy!"

"You really love candy don't you?" CeCe said with a warm smile.

Cat nodded rapidly in response, "I love it! I love just having sweet things to lick and suck on. I can really wiggle my tongue around a lot. Look!" Cat stuck her tongue out and began twisting and curling her tongue in front of CeCe, slowly wiggling her eyebrows in a suggestive way. CeCe felt herself blushing, imagining what that tongue could do to her.

"Cat, maybe now is not the best time for this…."

"I guess you are right," Cat whispered, with a slight smirk, "I can show you my tongue later n private."

CeCe felt like her cheeks were going to burst into flames as the pair walked into the candy store.

A/N: Alright, so this is the new chapter. This date is gonna be a two-part affair and explore all four characters in certain ways. Hope you guys are enjoying reading this one as much as I enjoy writing them. Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Wow, this is a big candy store…" CeCe remarked with slight awe as she saw the size of Candy Kingdom. The store looked like something straight out of Willy Wonka with its bright colors and larger-than-life decorations. Cat led the mesmerized CeCe into the colorful store.

"Hey Ms. Valentine, back again are we?" said the kindly old man that sat by the register. He was dressed in very loud outfit, looking like a rainbow had vomited all over his clothes. He gave the girls a warm smile as they made their way inside.

"You know I can't stay away from the best candy shop in town Mr. Blake! And I even brought my pretty girlfriend with me!" Cat exclaimed while she motioned over to CeCe.

CeCe felt a blush come to her face. 'Did she just call me her girlfriend!?' She thought to herself as Cat and Mr. Blake talked about what they were doing at the mall today. 'This is big step. I mean she must really like me if she feels comfortable introducing me as her girlfriend.' CeCe felt a small smile creep to her face, 'OMG! I have a girlfriend! I can't wait to tell Rocky!' CeCe then started to join the conversation with Cat and Mr. Blake, which had turned to discussing the best kinds of candy to share with people you love.

Meanwhile, Rocky and Kyra were busy shopping downstairs. The two decided to talk about themselves so they could get to know each other better. Rocky came to realize that Kyra was a very interesting girl. She was into music, even singing in a band with some kids that went to Hollywood Arts. She even sang a few lines for Rocky while they were looking through all the different clothes available. Rocky found herself really happy that she decided to go with the girl to spy on their friends.

Once they had some clothes picked out, the pair heading to the dressing rooms to try on some clothes. Rocky got into her dressing room and began to undress. While taking off her shirt she did not notice Kyra sneaking into the room with her. Once she had her shirt off she had to suppress the urge to scream so she wouldn't draw too much attention.

"What are you doing in here?!" the brunette whisper-screamed at the redhead who was looking her over with her bright green eyes. The smirk on her face made Rocky feel hot all over and she wished she was not just in a bra and panties at this moment.

"What? You look really good and I wanted to check you out." Her eyes kept raking over Rocky's body. She was not disappointed by how toned and fit the dancer's body was from years of practice. "Plus, you are not exactly rushing to push me out of here."

Rocky looked away, unsure of what to feel at this moment. I mean she barely knew this girl and here she was in the dressing room with her eye-fucking her to death. I mean this whole trip was for CeCe to explore her sexuality. But…did that mean Rocky wanted to experiment too? She was not sure, but did she want to deny the opportunity?

"I wish I had a toned body like yours." Kyra said with a cute pout, "I mean you have such perky, firm boobs," she reached out and started cupping Rocky's B-cup breasts through her black bra. Rocky felt her face glowing red, but she was slowly starting to enjoy the feeling of Kyra's hands on her body. "Or this flat, sexy tummy," Kyra moved her hands downward to trace small circles over Rocky's bare stomach, causing the tan girl to moan lightly.

Kyra then moved her hands to take off her shirt, revealing a green bra underneath. She then grabbed Rocky's hands and placed them on her chest, "I mean look at mine, they are not as big yours," Rocky gripped the smaller breasts in her hands, softly massaging them through Kyra's bra. "And my tummy is not as toned as yours," Kyra moved Rocky's hands to her stomach to lightly tickle and caress her bare flesh.

"No….your body is great…" Rocky said, barely above a whisper.

"Really?" Kyra looked up expectantly at the taller girl, "I still wish I could have a firm ass like yours," Kyra grabbed Rocky's butt firmly, causing the brunette to yelp softly. Kyra massaged the firm, round buttock, making Rocky feel an increasing wetness in her center. "I mean mine is really big for a girl my size, go ahead and feel it." Rocky initially hesitated, but she slowly moved her hands to Kyra's ample backside. What Kyra lacked in chest size, she apparently made up in butt size.

After a few moments of caressing each other, Kyra moved up to gently kiss Rocky, who submitted rather quickly to kissing the small redhead. They continued to kiss for a few minutes before Kyra pulled back, "I think we should go check on Cat and CeCe." Rocky nodded weakly in agreement. "They are probably up in Candy Kingdom, Cat loves that place."

The pair quickly paid for the few clothes they wanted and made their way to the upper levels of the mal.

CeCe and Cat were having fun exploring the large candy store. CeCe was amazed at the number of different types and flavors of candy she had never seen before. Cat was telling her about what flavors she most enjoyed and what she thought of different kinds of candy. 'Wow, this girl is a literal kid in a candy store right now. She is so freaking cute and adorable I can't even stand it!' CeCe kept smiling and carrying on the conversation with the bubbly girl.

"Sooo, now I am gonna take you to my favorite part of the store," Cat grabbed CeCe's hand and dragged her along, "It is a special private area in the back where Mr. Blake hides the best candy." She brodiced a small key from her pocket, "Since I am his best customer he gave me a key so I could have to room to myself if I wanted. It is great for when I just want to be alone with my sweet treats." She shot a sly smirk at CeCe, "And now I have the sweetest treat of all right here with me."

The back room had a decent amount of room, more than enough for the young coupe to be comfortable in. The walls were lined with a number of fancier looking candies and chocolates not seen in the rest of the store. Cat picked out a few, popped one in her mouth and offered one to CeCe. She accepted and the strong taste of strawberry filled her mouth once she ate the small candy. The taste was amazing and CeCe wondered what other great treats existed in this room. That is when she noticed Cat had gotten very close to her.

"Hey….um…what's up Cat?"

"You have really pretty eyes. And your lips look so soft." Cat began leaning in closer with an adorable smile gracing her lips.

"You do too. I mean these brown eyes are just so beauty-…" CeCe was cut off from further speech by Cat's strong kiss. 'God this girl's lips feel amazing!' CeCe thought as she melted into the kiss. Cat ran her tongue over her lips and CeCe granted entrance as they explored each other's mouths with their tongues. Both girls began moaning into the kiss and pulled each other closer together.

Just then the door opened with Kyra and Rocky standing in the doorway. The two pairs stared at each other for a few moments before anyone could decide what to say.

"Well looks like some people are having fun." Kyra said in a cheery tone. Cat nodded rapidly in agreement as Kyra closed the door behind her.

"Rocky! What the hell are you doing here?" CeCe shot at her friend.

"Kyra dragged me along! She said she was going to spy on you two and I just didn't want to be left out pus I was worried about you."

"You really pulled that move Kyra? You are a clever little girl!" Cat said to her dear friend. "Still don't know why you can't ask out girls like a normal person."

"It is more fun this way Kitty Kat."

CeCe and Rocky looked at the other pair of best friends in confusion, "What are you guys talking about?" The pair said in unison.

"Oh, Kyra likes to play all these elaborate games to pick up girls. She was actually interested in Rocky from the beginning. But she is always too shy to be direct with people, so she likes to come up with plans like this."

"Plus, Cat gets a kick out of meeting up with girls this way, it is more fun for her spastic little mind. And you two are really something special, I mean you guys are beautiful and talented."

Both girls blushed at the compliment. Then suddenly they were both being deeply kissed again by their respective partners. Kyra and Rocky grouped each other madly while Cat and CeCe took a more slow and sensuous approach to kisses really savoring all the light touches they gave each other.

After a few minutes of deep kissing Kyra pulled back, "Cat we need to go to your place…." She said in a husky voice.

"Why?" Cat asked as CeCe moved down to her neck and began softly nipping and kissing the sensitive flesh.

"I need to just get at this gorgeous creature so badly and I can't wait anymore…"

Cat perked up and squealed, "You want to do something more intense at my house CeCe and Rocky?"

The two friends locked eyes and responded, "Yes" in unison. With that the two couples exited the store and made their way to Cat's house.

**A/N: Alright everyone, here is Chapter 4. The next chapter will be filled with smut, so hold onto your hats for this one. I must say I truly enjoy writing this story and I love that so many people seem to like it. Read and Review! Peace! - S **


	5. Message

Hey guys, so I know I have not updated in a little bit, and my reasoning is really a lack of inspiration and my need to focus on school work since I have final papers to start writing. So I am just saying the periods between posts will be longer than before so I can do what I need to do for my classes, you know with college being all demanding and whatnot. I will update when I have the time to write or when I have a stroke of inspiration. Sorry that I am gonna be taking so long, but hang in there and things will pan out once I have more time to write.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The quartet of girls walked along the boardwalk at a quick pace, more focused on what carnal pleasures awaited them at Cat's house. Cat and CeCe took the lead, their fingers interlocked and swinging in-between them. Rocky and Kira walked a few paces behind them, their arms interlocked with Kira resting her head on Rocky's shoulder. Rocky was slightly self-conscious about having the girl on her shoulder since she was still not entirely sure about how she felt about this whole thing. 'Why am I going along with this? All I was supposed to do today was spend the day on the beach and wait for CeCe to finish her whole date and tell me about it. Now I have a girl I just met snuggling into me and I am gonna be alone with her at someone else's house!' Rocky tried to focus her attention on CeCe to distract her mind from her own anxiety.

"I can't wait to see your house Cat!" CeCe exclaimed with an air of anticipation. She was wondering what her faux redhead date had in store with her when they had a chance to be alone. This was part of what she wanted from this trip, a chance to just really explore what it could be like with another girl.

Cat smiled, letting go of CeCe's hand and twirling around the natural redhead, "Look, I'm a ballerina!" She danced along twirling on her tip-toes and putting on a show for the other girls. CeCe's eyes were drawn to Cat's toned legs as they flexed and became coated in a light layer of sweat, giving them a healthy glow. CeCe's eye traced up from her calf muscles up to her thighs, eventually landing on her firm backside covered by the shortest of short shorts CeCe had ever seen. Not that she was complaining about that, since Cat had just the right amount curve that any person would just stare longingly at it. Which is what CeCe ending up doing for much longer than she intended.

"Distracted by something CeCe?" Kyra teasingly asked with a slight smirk on her face. CeCe's faced turned a bright crimson as Rocky gently nudged Kyra for teasing her friend.

"Uh…no, I am just looking around…" CeCe's red face betrayed her words, not that they were the most convincing to begin with. Kyra began to giggle into Rocky's shoulder and the brunette couldn't help but giggle at how embarrassed her friend was at being caught in a mildly perverted act.

"What are you looking around for? Something you like?" Cat stopped dancing and turned to face CeCe. She began looking around for whatever she thought CeCe was looking for, even though she knew exactly what the blushing redhead was looking at. She decided to put on a little show, acting like she was looking for something. Cat made sure to rub up against CeCe, pretending to look over her shoulder but really wanting to press her chest into CeCe and watch the girl struggle to control herself. She also crawled around on the ground a bit, hand on her brow like she was intensely looking for what CeCe was staring at. She made sure to sway her bum back and forth, knowing that the cute redhead would be drawn into staring at it. Cat always knew it when people checked her out, and with her innocent and naïve façade it made it easier to mess with those people. God knows how many times she almost made her friend Robbie faint by "accidentally" rubbing up against him.

"Ummm….Cat? C-C-Can we get going please?" CeCe felt her arousal intensifying looking at the bubbly girl crawling around and swaying her ass back and forth.

Cat smiled inwardly, "Kay kay! We are only a block away anyway!" She skipped away while CeCe followed, trying to look at anything but the bouncing girl in front of her and the way her ass looked as she skipped along/ Rocky and Kyra followed, with the two of them exchanging glances and giggling at the show in front of them.

The quartet finally arrived at Cat's fairly large home. The lack of cars in the drive hinted that there would be no one home to disturb them. The girls walked into the house with Cat leading the way. CeCe and Rocky were amazed at how nice and orderly the house was, thinking that based on her erratic behavior Cat's home would be more…well erratic. CeCe figured that her parents probably kept her more eccentric tastes confined to her room. The sizeable living room was decorated in a contemporary style with a large couch and a smaller love seat facing a sizeable flat screen tv. There were doorways connecting the living room to the kitchen and a small hallway that had stairs leading to the upper floors. 'Woah, this place is fancy as hell. Cat comes from a family of means I see.' CeCe couldn't believe her luck in finding someone so good looking with such means.

Cat took CeCe's hand and began leading her to the stairs, "Come on! I wanna show you my room!" The bubbly girl showed surprising strength in pulling CeCe, who soon found herself up the stairs and walking towards a brightly colored door with Cat's name on it. She looked back to see that Rocky and Kyra had not followed them up the stairs. She turned back just in time to see Cat pushing open the door to her room.

Rocky, suddenly feeling even more unsure of herself, was left in the living room with Kyra. 'Dammit…I was afraid of this!' the brunette began mentally chastising herself, 'Without seeing CeCe here I don't feel like I can do this. I mean Kyra is really attractive but up until very recently I was certain I only liked boys. But here was this really cute girl with her pale red, almost pink, hair and green eyes and soft lips making her think differently. But could she follow through with actually trying anything?

"You alright Rocky? You look a little lost in your own head." Kyra inquired with her piercing green eyes intently staring into Rocky's own dark brown pools. 'Wow, here eyes are really beautiful…stop and focus Blue! Got to focus on what is going on here…'

"I am just kind of…." Rocky trailed off trying to avoid making further eye contact with Kyra. Her green eyes burned with an intensity that was intimidating and alluring at the same time.

Kyra gently grabbed Rocky's chin, re-establishing eye contact. Kyra softened her stare. She did not want to scare the pretty brunette. From the looks of it she was not as solid on her feelings for girls like her natural redhead friend was. Kyra would have to slow down her approach, ease into trying to make Rocky as comfortable as she could.

"Nervous? I know you are, I mean I am probably the first girl who ever made a move on you, right?" Kyra's voice took on a soothing and understanding tone.

Rocky blushed and nodded in response. She should have realized that some people would pick up on how nervous she was in this moment, due largely to her inexperience with dealing with girls in an intimate way and confusion over what exactly she was feeling. But something about Kyra made her start thinking about what it might be like to try something with a girl like her. 'I mean CeCe is here to do the same thing, so would it be that far of a stretch to try it too? Plus, Kyra seems like such a sweet girl and looks really good today…' Rocky let her mind trail off on that thought a bit, thinking of how Kyra had kissed her in the mall not too long ago.

Kyra interlocked her fingers with Rocky's and started leading her to a second set of stairs that led downward into the basement. "Come this way, there is a good guestroom downstairs with a ton of room and a nice comfy bed for us to both sit on or do whatever on." Rocky followed the lead of the shorter girl, feeling slightly more at ease with how soothing Kyra's voice sounded.

The basement area was much cooler than the living room, a welcome relief from the brutal heat outside. The door to the guestroom was close to the stairs and Kyra led Rocky inside. Kyra released Rocky's hand and closed the door, rushing over to the large bed to make herself comfortable. It was a king sized bed with dark blue sheets made-up in anticipation of any possible guests. Kyra motioned for Rocky to sit with her at the edge of the bed, patting on the empty space next to her. Rocky joined her, trying to relax but still feeling stirrings of nerves.

Kyra picked up on this and spoke, "It is alright to feel nervous, we can just sit and talk to loosen you up a bit. Get you feeling more at ease."

"Um, sure, that should be fine. I guess I wanna know why you decided to sneak into my dressing room to kiss me before?"

"Oh that? I just like the thrill of sneaking around and kissing people I like. Plus, you were so tense so I had to get you to ease up somehow."

"Well, it was kinda weird to see you in the changing room. You shouldn't do that often."

Kyra smirked and giggled, "Seemed to me like you didn't mind much, based on how you were feeling me up in there."

Rocky turned red and defended herself, "You were feeling up on me! Saying how you liked my body and everything. Feeling up on my chest and butt."

"Hey, you got to feel me up too. And you really seemed to like my ass, you never let it go while we were kissing."

Rocky's face was on fire from blushing so deeply. "Shut up, I was not that fascinated with it."

Kyra got up and stood in front of Rocky, locking eyes with her. "Oh really? You are not interested in this?" Kyra turned and bent slowly forward in front of Rocky, the mini-skirt she was wearing providing no cover for the form-fitting light blue panties that covered her plump yet firm butt. Rocky's eyes bugged out for a second, which was noticed by Kyra as she looked back to gauge the brunette's reaction. She was not disappointed by the longing look that was fixed on the pretty girl's face.

"Guess I was right." Kyra said with an air of smugness as she attempted to stand up straight again. She was stopped by a hand that pressed into her back, keeping her partially bent over with her ass sticking out. She looked back to see Rocky holding her in place with her left hand.

'You alright there Rocky?"

A lustful smirk spread across the brunette's face and Kyra felt a hand on her bum, gently caressing her through her panties. "Maybe I do really like your big butt, but more than that I really like you."

"So are you feeling comfortable now?" Kyra smiled back.

Rocky bent over and kissed the green-eyed beauty. "I think I am."

The explosion of color that assaulted CeCe's eyes could only be described as a clusterfuck. The room was loud and chaotic with a blending of bright walls, pictures, posters, and a large assortment of stuffed animals across the walls and bed. The bed was large with pink sheets with floral patterns of colorful flowers. An entertainment system was pushed against the wall opposite the bed with a tv, a DVD/Blue-Ray player, and a large collection of CDs and movies. CeCe saw a large number of Disney classics, a reflection of Cat's more innocent nature.

"Wow.." was all CeCe could say and she took in the room bit by bit. Cat jumped onto her bed and sat on it, bouncing up and down and giggling borderline maniacally as she was thoroughly enjoying jumping on her bed.

"Come on CeCe! You have to do this, it is just so much fun!"

CeCe moved to the bed, inwardly smiling at how painfully cute and adorable the bubbly girl was and how much she was drawn in by that cuteness. She joined her in jumping on her bed, a typically juvenile act but something that CeCe had to admit was fun. Soon her own laughter was mixed with Cat's as the bounced about on her bed.

Eventually Cat decided to make her move. She bounced closer to CeCe and grabbed her shoulders, pinning her down on the bed and straddling her. She then captured CeCe's lips in a deep kiss, full of a strong passion that just seemed to radiate from the small girl. CeCe quickly matched her intensity, kissing with just as much force as Cat. Their mouths opened and their tongue fought a fierce battle for dominance. Cat eventually one and laid claim to the prize that was CeCe's mouth. Lack of air soon forced the girls to break their kiss.

"How do you do that?" CeCe asked as she looked up into the lusty chocolate eyes above her.

"Whattie?"

"How can you switch so suddenly from being so adorable one second to being such a passionate and lustful person the next?"

"I just do! I feel things strongly and suddenly, like powerful grips of passion that I always follow."

"Really? And what is this 'grip of passion' telling you to down now?"

" It is telling me to fuck you senseless!" Cat replied in a chipper tone like she had not just said she was going to fuck someone, "And I am gonna make ou scream my name until your voice is raw and hoarse."

And with that she dove in and starting kissing, licking, and sucking on CeCe's neck. The sensation was driving CeCe insane as she felt the soft lips, wet tongue, and sharp teeth of Cat all over her neck and any other exposed skin around her neck. She felt Cat removing her dress and was not too disappointed to felt that layer of protection be peeled away. She felt the skilled mouth move towards her chest and she felt hands caressing her thigh and stomach.

"Please, do more.." CeCe pleaded a small moan escaped her lips.

"Say my name than. I want to hear you beg me for it."

"Please Cat, I need it…."

Cat moved quickly to remove CeCe's bra and started alternating between the two nipples with her skilled mouth. She sucked on and bit her nipples, causing CeCe to moan more and more while saying Cat's name softly. Cat moved downwards, leaving a trail of potential hickies behind her and she moved over CeCe's stomach. Cat's hands began to gently press against and caress the dancer's center and Cat felt the moistening of CeCe's panties.

"Some one is getting really excited." Cat said as CeCe was much more preoccupied with the feelings of pleasure being caused by the beautiful creature on top of her. Cat pulled away CeCe's panties and egan to kiss along her thighs, close to her center but never grant the girl the touch she desired.

"Please….."

"Pease what?"

"Please Cat, just do it, please…!" CeCe was moaning more and more as she felt her center growing wetter as it needed to be touched.

Cat looked up into the sexy dancer's eyes, "What do you want me to do?" She asked in mock innocence.

"Please fuck me Cat, make me scream your name…"

Cat moved quickly to begin sucking and licking CeCe's wet center. CeCe screamed out Cat's name as she felt the tongue move over her sensitive outer lip and started to suck on her rapidly swelling clit. As she sucked her tongue swirled around the sensitive bundle of nerves, drawing deliciously raw sounding moans and utterances of Cat's name. Cat pushed her tongue into the tight folds of wetness and curled her tongue around. 'Mmmm, she tastes so good, a tangy flavor with sweet undertones.' Cat lapped and twisted her tongue around.

CeCe felt like her body was on fire as she felt the wet tongue penetrating her tight center. And Cat knew what she was doing, curling her tongue in all the right directions to cause CeCe to cry on a mixture of Cat's name and strong moans. When she felt Cat add her fingers to the mix, she cried out even louder.

"Oh dear God, yes Cat!" CeCe began grinding furiously into Cat's hand and she stucking three fingers in and pumped away while her mouth worked on her clit like a fine tuned instrument.

" Who do you belong to? Who is bringing you this amazing pleasure?" Cat moved her mouth away to say as she also slowed down the movement of her fingers.

"You Cat! Oh God, I belong to to you Cat! I never felt this before!"

"Good girl." Cat said as she licked and sucked on the girl's swollen clit, building her up more and more. The rhythm of her fingers and the sucking of her clit synced together and drove CeCe over the edge. Her scream of release was Cat's named mixed with unintelligible moaning that ripped through the silence of the house and even reached the ears of the two girls downstairs. She felt the high for a long time and came down slowly, relaxing into the soft bed as Cat cuddled up next to her. The girl planted a soft kiss on CeCe's lips and smiled gently at her.

"That was amazing Cat, you really know what you are doing."

"Was it a good first time with a girl?"

CeCe responded with a soft kiss on the lips and pulled Cat closer, "Yeah it was. You want me to do the same for you?"

"In a bit, I am cozy her with you and I don't wanna ruin it. I love to cuddle just as much as I love having sex."

The pair held each other for a long time as CeCe rested to return the favor to Cat.

**A/N: Alright, here we go! Sorry for the obnoxiously long wait for this one, but I think it came out well. The next chapter with be the follow up to Cat and CeCe having some fun and transitioning to Rocky and Kyra. Read and Review and Peace for now. – S.**


End file.
